Shades of Fifty
by Monstra Steele Grey
Summary: Shades of Grey revamped to include even more moments told from both the perspectives of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **Christian's POV**

 **I'm sitting in** my office sipping a coffee and going over some information on my newest employee, Anastasia Steele, while waiting for her to arrive. I regret not being present during the hiring process but some damn meetings had gotten in the way that I just couldn't overlook.

 _Since when am I never there to greet my employees?_ I make it a foremost priority to get to know them, regardless of their character, and Miss Steele is now the first one that I'm blindly meeting for the first time. I just hope it's worth it for her sake. I lose too many employees a day from inexperience, confounded decisions or less than moral achievements. Fortuitously, Miss Steele looks promising.

I'm going over Miss Steele's resumé for the hundredth time and fortunately, there's no red flags in play. I'm intrigued by the part of her working in a hardware store before applying to my company. What made her come to that decision? Seems an odd choice and I wonder idly if I should be concerned. Still, I can at least give the girl a chance. It just seems odd that she would come here. Even my more advanced employees had some level of experience but still, I'm almost up to the challenge to see if she has what it takes. My intentions are still in place as I can't afford to go through the same fiasco as I did with Leila, my former intern from almost two years ago.

She was pleasant to work with but once our working relationship took a harder turn, I began to regret hiring her at all. Business and pleasure didn't mix well with us. No submissive has ever been to my place in Aspen, so I don't know how she found it at all. Why wasn't Sawyer or Prescott more up-to-date with that? They should be distancing her. Not posing her as a threat. I just hope she's taken care of now. I'm far too busy to deal with her antics. Not on a day like this.

Soon Olivia, another one of my new interns, calls me on the intercom and I'm momentarily distracted.

"Mr. Grey, Anastasia Steele has just arrived. Are you ready to see her?", she asks timidly. _Good._

"Yes. Send her in."

 _For fuck's sake._

Putting away the resumé, I straighten myself and stand from my desk. Time to meet the delectable Anastasia Steele. As I straighten a final button on my suit, my direction is turned to a commotion at the door. I look to see a wave of chestnut hair flying and a frail body hitting the floor, obviously from her own two-left feet. _Is that her?_ Even Ros looks surprised.

"Miss Steele, are you alright?", I ask as I help the girl to her feet.

Ros starts to help her but I tell her that I can handle it. She takes the hint and departs.

As I help Anastasia to her feet, I'm suddenly stopped in my tracks. _This_ is my newest employee?

Did no-one inform me of her appearance? Honestly, I'm glad they didn't. She has a small, pale face, chestnut hair and clear, guileless blue eyes that seem to stare deep into my dark soul. It makes me feel uneasy.

I collect myself and ask if she wants to sit down. She nods and I help her sit down on one of the chairs inside my office and leave to get her a glass of ice water. I return and she graciously takes a sip. I ask her if she's okay. She looks embarrassed as I do.

"Yes, fine, thank you, Mr. Grey", she babbles and I try to contain my laughter.

"Nice to see that your color is returning. I apologize that I wasn't here to meet you yesterday for your first real interview. Some meetings had come up that I just couldn't ignore", I explain and the guilt comes in full circle. She expresses that she understands that I'm busy but does so in a throaty manner. She corrects herself and tries again.

 _Good._

I tell that I had no excuse not to meet with her and that I hope it never happens again. I then ask her to tell me about herself since I make it a policy to do that on someone's first day. I want to know everything I can. Of course, I already have the information on her but want to hear it in her own words. She looks as if she can tell me a lot.

"Um," she starts and then straightens her shoulders to appear more businesslike. I struggle to hide my amusement. "I have previous work experience at Clayton's Hardware, a 4.0 GPA and finals coming up from Washington State University. I haven't worked in this type of company before but I am willing to learn and Kate, um, my roommate suggested this position to me." _Oh, this girl is nervous. I_ can't help but wonder if it's natural for her or if I make her feel uncomfortable. I'm secretly hoping for the latter.

"Sounds like you'll fit right in, Miss Steele", I remark.

"I personally don't think that I'll last very long here", she confesses. I narrow my eyebrows as I try to contemplate what she's just told me.

"Why would you say that, Miss Steele? Do you not feel as though you belong here?"

"Well, obviously, everyone looks the part and frankly I just feel out of place. I had to borrow my roommate's clothes just so I could be presentable."

This catches me off-guard. I've never had an employee feel as though they didn't belong at my company. _Except Leila._ I had to convince her that she was fine.

"Looks do not matter here, Anastasia. Power and a business-appearance are what make one "fit in", so to speak, as well as a strong sense of character. Clearly, I see much of this in you", I retort. She looks at me as if she can't quite believe what I've just said or the fact that I used her full name.

 _Shit._ Since when am I ever on first-name basis so quickly?

"Is there anything you want me to do for you, Mr. Grey?"

"I would think you figured that out as you applied here." She looks slightly embarrassed by my comment. She stutters to find the words and I can't hide my amusement any longer.

"As of now, I just want you to understand my company better. I could show you around if you wish", I say and hope that I don't sound too desperate. For some reasons I can't explain, I don't want her to leave. She states that she's fine and I ask if there's anything else she wants to know. She asks about the dress code and I furrow my brows at her comment. _Odd question._

"Dress. Or skirt. I don't care about the top. Wear a t-shirt for all I care", I answer coldly. Didn't Ros or Olivia tell her about this?

"Well, I guess that's it then. Um, thank you Mr. Grey for you acquaintance. I promise to follow protocol here, once I'm more settled", she says before standing and I stand as well. Is she anxious to leave?

"Are you sure I can't show you around?", I ask, hoping that I don't sound too anxious myself.

"Yes", she whispers and heads for the door. I open it to ensure she exits more gracefully.

"That's very considerate, Mr. Grey", she remarks with a forced smile and departs from my office. She turns around as I regard her intently from the doorway.

"Anastasia", I state.

"Christian", she replies before turning on her heel to leave. Her comment catches me off-guard. I'm not used to someone using my first name, unless it's my family or Ros of course. _Or Elena._ With one more look, I slowly close my door and head back to my desk. Just as I sit down, I notice I have a new e-mail and the header catches me by surprise; it's Leila. Why would Leila be e-mailing me at work? Confused, I open it and start to read.

 **From:** Leila Williams

 **Subject:** Rekindling

 **Date:** January 10 2011 8:00

 **To:** Christian Grey

Sir, I know I shouldn't be contacting you, but I am truly sorry about what I did.

I want to see you. Please.

I just want to talk.

Leila

What the hell? She wants to see me? I thought we agreed to keep our distance after that fiasco we called a relationship. I told her that I couldn't give her more than what she wanted, but she wouldn't budge and kept harassing me about it. I wanted to let her down easy but I had no choice when I fired her almost two weeks after we split. Will women ever understand that I'm not a hearts and flowers type of guy? I've never done that shit and I doubt I ever will. Not my style in the slightest. Leila should understand. She wouldn't be the first one though.

 _Damn it._

I delete the e-mail and call for Olivia on the intercom. A few moments later, she's stumbling into my office with a mixture of a bashful and flirtatious expression on her face. _God, will she ever stop looking at me like that?_

"Get me my usual. I have a meeting in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir", she responds quietly and finally leaves. _Jesus… It's just a face, get over it._

 **The meeting is brief but productive.** We're developing a new project for solar energy after our last one backfired at the last minute. I knew it would happen but the Board of Directors wouldn't heed my warning. I'm sure Elena would have a field day with them. The thought makes me smile.

"Mr. Grey, what do you suppose we do?", one of the board members addresses me, interrupting my reverie.

"I have some ideas in mind but won't know until next week of the blueprints for it. They look promising", I assure him.

"They should. It's been two months since we started."

"Don't worry, Mr. Dornan. I know my team and they always follow along."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Grey", he responds, although not fully believing what I have to say.

 **The day drags but** I hardly care anymore. I think back to my new employee, Miss Steele, and our unlikely encounter today. I've had women fawn over me in this past but with her, it feels different from before. Even though she's had previous employment, it doesn't look like she's too experienced for this. If she was anyone else, I wouldn't have agreed to her joining my company, but her resumé looked promising so I had to give her a chance. Honestly, I'm pleased that I did. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. However, I'm not holding my breath.. These things never last and I'm uncertain they ever will. Still, maybe a man can hope.

 **Taylor drops me** at the door of Elena's place, and I'm also reluctant to go and see her. She's always nagging me about my day and although I haven't seen for a while, or that often, that doesn't stop her inquisition whenever I'm around. It's almost impossible to think of the relationship we used to have but still, that's in the past and I don't need to think about that right now. Right now, there's other matters in hand. Whether I want there to be or not.

 **I step into** the great room of Elena's apartment and she smiles as I do.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were making it", she remarks.

"If I wasn't, then I knew you wouldn't be too happy", I reply.

"Come on. I want to hear all about this new employee before the facts get cold."

 _And so it begins…_

 **"** **She sounds interesting", Elena remarks.** We've been talking non-stop about Anastasia for the past hour and honestly, I'm surprised that we have. The only other woman I've ever talked about for this long was Leila, but it was for a completely different reason.

"From what I've read, she is."

"That's not what I meant", she retorts. I raise an eyebrow at her remark.

"What do you mean?"

"Christian, you and I both know that this whole relationship idea isn't for you, but…" I raise my hand to stop her.

"Elena, that's not what this is about."

"It's not?"

"Why would it be?"

"What about the last one?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, but Christian do you really think this Anastasia would be interested in what you have to offer? I know you weren't when I addressed it to you."

"I know but that was different for me. You didn't make it easy to say no."

"I know", she chuckles, obviously pleased with herself. "But Christian, seriously, do you think she would be?"

"It's too soon to tell. She looks too innocent to be my submissive."

"She wouldn't be the first."

"That's not the point. Maybe it's just not her thing."

"Christian, to be honest, it wasn't your thing ether. Even when you did get used to it. is there any indication that it could work out with her? You're not yourself when you're not in control."

"It doesn't matter. I'm far too busy to train a new submissive."

"That's your excuse for everything."

"It's not an excuse. It's the truth."

"Maybe, but don't you miss it at least a little?" As she asks this, I ponder the question. It has been a while since I've been in the Red Room but lately, I've been more cautious since the last time I was there. Leila was a perfect submissive, always willing to do what I asked from her, but then one incident in that room changed everything; she told me her feelings and that's when we had to stop. I reminded her again and again that it could never work, but every time I told her no, she always came back and I couldn't concentrate on my life anymore. I had to let her go. And apart from this morning, I haven't heard from her since.

What if Miss Steele would act the same way? What if we ended up in the same position leading into her letting me go? Not all my submissives have felt that way with me, but why the hell should I take the chance in them doing so when it only ends the same? Anastasia wouldn't be the first. It wouldn't be worth it if we ever came to that.

"Maybe, but I can't through _Leila_ again."

"I know, Christian", she responds and places a hand on my shoulder, cautious of my reaction.

"I'm only saying this because I care about you. If it works, great. If not…I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Elena, I'm not fifteen anymore. I'm fully capable of moving on when I need to. I've already proven that in the past. I'm sure I could do it again."

"Whatever you say, Christian. But still, at least give this girl a chance. I would like to see her last for more than two months."

"It's not my fault when the wrong people are hired."

"Still, just give her a chance." I let out a long sigh before I answer.

"Fine. But no promises."

"I wouldn't expect those from you."

 **An hour or so** passes and I'm once again in the comfort of my home. Gail is off for the night and for once, I'm grateful. I need to be alone. I head to my office and send a quick e-mail for Welch to read in the morning.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Leila Williams

 **Date:** January 10 2011 10:00

 **To:** Welch

Welch, Leila Williams sent me an e-mail this morning. Please contact her and keep an eye on anything she might do. This is not supposed to happen. Keep me up to date.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

He's asleep but I know he'll respond when he can. Why won't women ever take no for an answer? Hopefully she gets the message this time.

 **I slip on** a pair of gray sweatpants and head for my room. I have too many thoughts racing through my mind and I'm failing to keep them at bay. I half-wish that Miss Steele was working tomorrow, but it's a policy for my employees to take one day off before they start. If it was up to me, this wouldn't be the case. Even after spending a few moments with her, she hasn't left my mind but I'm still pondering over my decision. If I've learned anything about this, it's that I shouldn't rush things and wait to see if the woman is willing. Usually, they are but Miss Steele is a different case. I'll have to wait and see. But for now, I have another busy day tomorrow, so I close my eyes and hope that I can sleep. Miss Steele isn't the only woman that I wish would leave my mind.


	2. Chapter Two

_"Are you sure I can't show you around?", he asks in an almost-state of panic._

 _"Yes", I whisper. He heavily sighs then goes to hold the door for me._

 _"To make sure you exit more gracefully", he smirks._

 _Great... That's going to come back to haunt me. My subconscious just shakes her head._

 _"That's very considerate, Mr. Grey", I say with a forced smile and slowly, and carefully, make my way out._

 _I turn to look at him standing in the doorway._

 _"Anastasia."_

 _"Christian." I quickly turn on my heel and head back to the reception desk._

 _I hear the door close slowly behind me, and very briefly look back as Christian disappears from my view._

I wake with a start and check my surroundings. _Oh right, my room._ What was that all about? One encounter and he's entering my dreams now? I shake my head at the thought and struggle to fall back asleep. I fail.

 **I check the clock on** the side table and it blinks 6:45. _Damn it._ I hardly got any sleep from Mr. Cold-Gray-Eyes-And-Seductive-Mouth last night and I can't help but wonder why.

 _Because you like him, that's why,_ my subconscious remarks and I try my best to ignore her. He's my boss, so how can I like him already? Sure, he's gorgeous, successful, smart, inventive, mysterious, alluring…Okay, maybe I like him a little bit but I still brush it off as it would be inappropriate to start a relationship with someone I work for, and for the simple fact that I've never been in a relationship period. Well, there was Paolo from ninth grade but he doesn't count since it never went anywhere and he ended up being a jerk. _Maybe Christian Grey will be different_. I shake my head at the ridiculous thought.

 **A few hours later,** I slip on a t-shirt and my best pair of jeans and head for the living room where Kate is busy typing something on her computer. I smile at the sight. Kate's always up to something and stays focused as she dives into something beyond my understanding. At least for the fact that I'm not too interested but always support her whenever she's "in the zone", so to speak.

"Hi, Kate", I remark, hoping I don't distract her from her task.

"Hey, Ana. You send off your finals last night?", she asks. _Here we go again…_

"I wasn't able to study last night cause it was so late."

"Because of Mr. Billionaire?", she smirks. I try to ignore her and look for something to eat.

"Hey, you hear about the fire at WSU?", she suddenly asks, forcing me to look at her.

"No? What happened?"

"Not sure but apparently some arsonist showed up and burned the whole stage for the graduation ceremony. Crazy, huh?"

"Any idea who it was?", I ask as I take a sip of orange juice from the fridge.

"No, but I was thinking of running up there and seeing if I could catch a story."

"You sure you wanna do that? I'm sure the police were involved."

"Be worth a shot. You wanna come with me?", she enquires, perking up as she asks me the question, looking as pouty and beautiful as ever.

"I can't, I have an essay and some studying to do."

"Can it wait? I might be able to get something out of this."

"Kate, it's not really my thing. I just wanna spend the day working on my finals."

"Please?", she persists, emphasizing the word to make her point. I sigh heavily and eventually nod to emphasize _my_ point.

"Great! Give me a second and we'll leave, alright?", she asks and I reluctantly nod in response.

 **We drive up to WSU** in Wanda as a load of paparazzi and cops keep us from entering the university. Kate pulls up in the parking garage and, surprisingly, is able to find a spot. She gathers her equipment—recorder, note pad etc.—and I follow her like a puppy to the entrance, still wishing I was back home working on my finals.

"Whoa, miss, you can't go in there", an officer states as he holds his hands out forcing us to stop.

"We go here and I'm a journalist. We won't take long", Kate explains and gives him a look, ordering him to back off. After a beat or two, he reluctantly moves the crossing tape and allows us to enter, although he doesn't look too pleased by his persistence. I can't help but chuckle at the thought of my roommate being the only person I know that can bring someone of authority to their knees without ever blinking an eye. That's Kate, alright.

"Kate!", an older woman, whose name I can't place, exclaims once she sees us heading her way.

"Dean James, I heard there was a fire here a little bit ago. What happened?", Kate inquires, discreetly turning on her recorder as she does.

"Apparently, someone broke in here and set fire to the stage before dashing just as the alarms went off. By the time they got here, the stage was destroyed."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Fortunately, no, but no one was supposed to be here at all, so we're not sure who could've done this. It's crazy if you ask me."

"Any motive whatsoever?"

"Not sure yet, but the cops arrived just before you did, so I suggest you stay out of their way", the woman says, indicating the recorder in Kate's hands.

"Will do. Mind if we look around for a bit?", Kate asks.

"Sure, but try not to take too long, okay? The press has been on my back since this happened, and I don't want any unwanted information getting out."

"Understood. Thanks", Kate remarks and Dean James smiles her gratitude, before nodding at me and heading off.

"Come on. This I've _got_ to see", Kate states and like the puppy that I am, I follow her to the stage.

 **The stage is** worse than we imagined. With splitting wood, piles of ash, a broken microphone and deep burn marks on the sides, it's amazing that the fire didn't spread to the rest of the building. I shudder at the thought. Kate takes out her notepad and starts scribbling something as I take a closer look at the surroundings and wonder who could've done this.

"Any idea what happened?", I ask out of nowhere.

"As much as I hate to admit it, no I don't", Kate sighs. "Must be a display of attention or something."

"What kind of attention?"

"Who knows, but I'm determined to find out. I'm gonna go talk with the police and see what I can find. You okay here?" I nod before she turns on her heel and heads towards the front. My mind is racing with the realization that an unknown arsonist actually went forth with this not too soon before our graduation. Were they trying to hurt someone? Or were they just doing it for attention? I try to think of any possible culprits but none come to mind, and I'm both relieved and disappointed by the thought. Soon, Kate arrives looking deeply satisfied with herself and with a huge smile on her face.

"Finally, I've been waiting for a good story since Clayton's Hardware was about to expand. You hungry? You didn't eat before we left." _Gee, I wonder why._

"I really need to study, Kate."

"Oh, come on, it'll be my treat", she begs and once again, it's hard to say no.

 **We head for IHOP** just a little after ten and find a booth right near the window. A man around my age takes our order and gives some unwanted attention in my direction before heading off and leaving us alone.

"Wow. I guess it's not just Christian Grey that's into you", Kate remarks.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Ana. It's pretty obvious how into you he was yesterday."

"He wasn't 'into me', Kate. It was just another meeting for a new employee."

"You sure about that?", she says as she arches a perfect eyebrow in the air.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Then why did I hear you talking in your sleep last night?" _What? When did I do that?_

"I did? When?" _This surprises me._ I haven't talked in my sleep since I was fifteen.

"Sometime after one. They were pretty salacious, if you ask me", she smirks and I find myself gaping at her comment.

"I'm just kidding", she remarks and I breathe a sigh of relief. "But seriously Ana, you really wanna tell me that you didn't feel anything for him?"

"How could I? We just met and it was nothing more than business for us. Besides, I don't know if he likes me."

"Sure he likes you! Remember when you said that he didn't want you to leave? Now that sounds like someone that's at least a little taken with you."

"Kate, it's not…"

"I know, I know, you're busy and don't have time for a real relationship. But Ana, when's the last time any man turned your head like this? It's not like the meeting was normal. I'm just stating the facts, whether you believe them or not."

As she says this, I start to think that maybe she has a point. Even when I was working with Paul down at Clayton's, no matter how many times he tried to attract me, there was nothing he did that made me feel something more. Like José, he's nothing more than a friend. Still, would Christian Grey be the man I've been looking for ever since I started reading my books? He already has the looks down but would he be interested in me? Frankly, I'm too unsure if I want to know the truth.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right", I say after a while. "But still, he's my boss. Wouldn't I get in trouble for that?"

"Never stopped me. Besides, it's not like he's forcing you into anything, so maybe both of you can keep it a secret."

"But for how long?", I blurt out loud.

"Can you keep it secret?"

"No, for how long would we be together? I don't know the first thing about being in a relationship. What if I mess it up?"

"You could never do that, Ana. How many times do I have to keep telling you? You're beautiful, smart, funny, intelligent. What man wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Kate, that's not true."  
"Of course it is. You just haven't found anyone to show you yet. Did Mr. Grey say anything about it?"

"No."

"Well then, give it time. At least he's shown that he's interested in you."

"Sure. Okay", I remark as I roll my eyes and gaze out the window.

"Hey", Kate says more gently, causing me to look at her. "I just don't wanna see you end up alone, okay? I just wanna know that you're safe."

"Kate, I'm fine. It's just…I don't know if I'm right for Mr. Grey, employee or not. I mean, what could I offer to him? He's had life handed to him on a silver platter."

"Hmm, you might have a point there. But again, how can you know for sure?" I shrug, unable to answer.

"Just give it time. Maybe he'll be the man you want." I smile unsurely but warmly at her, before turning my head to gaze out the window. Fortunately, our food arrives and I suddenly realize I'm starving. Picking up my knife and fork, I cut into my breakfast of bacon and pancakes, contemplating Kate's words in my mind.

 **As I type** the final sentence for my ten-page long paper, Kate's words continue to ring in my mind, almost stopping the task at hand.

 _"_ _Just give it time. Maybe he'll be the man you want."_

 _Yeah, maybe, but how can I know for sure?_

I press send on my e-mail with the paper attached, stretching out as I feel a heavy weight lifted off of my shoulders. _There, finally._ Now I can focus on my first day at GEH, something I can hardly believe myself. I still can't believe that I'll be working with _the_ Christian Grey, knowing that our last encounter was anything but normal.

As I close Kate's computer, I head off to the living room to find her curled up soundly on the couch, gently snoring as she sleeps. I reach for the remote and turn off an episode of _Full House_ , and carefully place it on the side table beside her. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water, and slowly, very slowly, take a sip as I down the glass. I set the glass in the sink for later before heading back to my bedroom and hopefully getting some sleep.

I pull back the duvet, turn off the light, and thoughts of a certain gray-eyed, mysterious man start to enter my mind.

 _This is Christian Grey?_

 _My subconscious finally faints hard on the floor and I can't even move as he holds me steadily in place._

 _But something's off. Something he doesn't want me to understand._

 _"_ _I'm not the man for you. You should steer clear of me."_

 _"_ _No. Please."_

 _"_ _I have to let you go."_

 _"_ _No. No!"And with that, he's gone. Christian Grey is gone._

I wake with my heart pounding and too many thoughts running through my mind.

What was _that?_ , I ask myself, but unfortunately, I can't explain.


	3. Chapter Three

**Christian's POV**

 **Taylor begins driving** me to work just as the rain starts to pour, leaving a dark cloud over Seattle. However, my mood is alight with something I'm very much looking forward to.

 _I'm going to see her today. Miss Anastasia Steele._ After our last encounter, I can't help but wonder what today will hold for us once she arrives. Maybe I can have some fun with her and see if she'd be willing to be my submissive.

 _Don't fuck the staff, Grey._

I frown at the thought.

"Taylor, is everything set up for my trip to New York?", I ask after a while.

"Andrea said that she booked you to a suite. The finest one she could manage."

"Good. And one for Miss Steele?"

"Already done, sir."

"Good. Thanks. I won't be needing you until after I've finished."

"Will do, sir", he declares before pulling up outside GEH and climbing out to open my door. I nod my thanks and quickly head inside. I smooth my hair back from the rain and fix my suit. Fortunately, it's not too wet. I start heading for the elevators just as I see a very timid Miss Steele heading in the same direction.

 _Hmm, on time._

I straighten my tie and head in her direction. The doors start to close so I'm forced to put my hand out, causing them to open again. Miss Steele looks shocked by my appearance but deftly moves aside so I can enter. I'm about to hit the button for the twentieth floor but I see Miss Steele has already done so. We begin to ride in silence as she avoids my gaze and fidgets nervously as she does. She's wearing a navy-blue jacket, complete with a floral blouse, dark pantyhose, pumps and black skirt to her knees. She reminds me of my grandmother in her earlier days. I smirk at the thought. Still, she's as beautiful as I remember.

 _Shit, where did that come from?_

I chance a look at her but she continues to avoid my gaze as I do. _Yes, Miss Steele is still affected by me, and I with her._

"Nice tie, Mr. Grey", she says out of nowhere as she finally looks in my direction.

"Thank you, Miss Steele. It's a personal favorite of mine", I answer politely. _Oh baby, if only you knew._

All too soon, the elevator stops but before Anastasia can exit, I test a theory to see how she'll respond.

"What is it about elevators?", I whisper in her ear before making my exit. She slowly follows just as Olivia rises from her desk.

"Hello, Miss Steele. May I get you something to drink?", she asks sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Some tea please; weak and black", Ana answers.

"Coming up", Olivia responds before glancing at me as she makes her exit. I ignore her and turn my attention to Anastasia.

"Miss Steele, come into my office when you're done please. I'd like a word with you." She looks at me as if she's in trouble. _Oh baby, not yet._

 _Grey, calm down._

To stop my wayward thoughts, I quickly head for my office and shut the door behind me. Soon, there's a knock on the door and I call out for the person to enter; it's Andrea.

"Mr. Grey, I have your schedule set up for today and Miss Bailey is on line two for you."

"Okay. Thank you, Andrea. I'm going to have a quick word with Miss Steele and then we can discuss."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit", she declares before heading out. I press the button for line two and pick up the phone.

"Ros."

"Christian, your meeting has been moved to later this afternoon. Something came up."

"Is it serious?"

"No, at least not from what I heard. They said they'll arrive as soon as they can."

"Good. Any word from Lucas Woods about the design for the phone?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. He had a week to finish it up and it's still nothing solid."

"That bad?"

"Worse, but I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Good. Keep me informed."

"Will do", she responds before hanging up. I hear a knock at my door and indicate for the person to enter. Anastasia hesitantly walks in, surprisingly able to stay upright this time.

"Happy to see you walking properly", I comment. She blushes and smiles in response, although I can't tell if it's forced or not.

"Don't worry, there's been worse" I reassure her, hoping this will calm her. "Please, have a seat Miss Steele."

She complies and sits on the leather chair in front of my desk, looking nervous as she does.

"You're not in trouble", I state and she looks stunned as I do. _This is promising._

"What do you need, Mr. Grey?", she asks, desperately trying to appear professional.

"Have you ever been to New York?"

"No, sir."

"I have some meetings there this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come with me. I figured you might want to see the sights, and also it's a kind of educational venture." I honestly wish there was another way to do this, but if it means more time with Miss Steele, maybe I can handle it for a while.

"Um, will we be alone?, she inquires, looking panicked as she does. What did she think I would do?

"No, Taylor and Ros will join us and you'll have your own room."

"Who's Taylor?"

"My driver, and best man."

'Thank you but I, this…", she stutters and I swallow to hide my smile.

"I would pay for your flight and expenses if you're concerned about that."

"No, I just… Would it be for long?"

"We would all be back on Sunday evening."

"Um, okay. Do I have to bring anything important?" _I have a few things in mind…_

"I want you to look over some files for a project I have coming up; it shouldn't be too much, say, no more than ten pages."

"Okay. I'll get them done as soon as I can."

"Take as much time as you need, Miss Steele", I remark with a small smile. She looks nervously at me so I attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Are you enjoying the company so far?", I ask.

"It's a pleasure working here. I've been wanting to for a while."

"What are your plans after this?"

"I plan on moving here to Seattle, with Kate, um, my roommate."

"And then?" Suddenly I'm intrigued.

"I don't know exactly. I'm not that big a planner."

"Why did you want to work here?"

"Kate mentioned an excellent internship program and I was curious about it." For some reason, it's not the answer I was hoping for.

"Did you feel like you made the right choice?"

"Yes", she states a little hoarse and then clears her throat to try again. "Yes, I did." I struggle to hide my smile.

"You said you're an English major, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me, was it Charlotte Brontë, Jane Austen or Thomas Hardy who first made you fall in love with literature?" As I ask this, I'm not too sure if I want to know the answer.

"Hardy." _Shit._

"Hmm, I would've guessed Jane Austen."

She chuckles in response. _She's laughing at me!_

"I'll let you get back to work. I want you to be present during a meeting this afternoon right after lunch."

"Yes, sir", she replies before quickly standing and heading for the door. I watch her, expecting her to leave, but she surprises me as she turns around to meet my gaze. I suddenly feel guilty for being caught staring.

"Miss Steele", I simply say.

"Mr. Grey", she replies before hastily leaving my office. Once she leaves, I check my e-mails and notice one from Dr. Flynn, my therapist, scheduling me for a meeting. I don't have time for that now, so I e-mail him back saying I'll keep in touch.

 **A little after noon,** I call Miss Steele over the intercom, asking if she can run to a local deli for me as I make a call. I also inform her to go with Olivia. At least that'll get her off my back.

"Right away, Mr. Grey", she responds authoritatively and I can't help my smirk. I'm still contemplating asking her of my proposal, but if I am, I would have to wait. I'm going against my realm trying to persuade her, but at least her professionalism holds promise. As I'm waiting for her to return, my phone starts to ring and I check the caller ID; it's Ros. Frowning, I answer the call.

"Ros?"

"Christian, it's Leila. She tried to contact you again." _What the hell?_

"When?", I ask irritated.

"This morning but you weren't at home. The CCTV just showed footage of her trying to enter your penthouse." My anger starts to boil and I try my best to keep it under control.

"That's unacceptable Ros! I told you to take care of it."

"I'm trying Christian, but I was busy at the time and you had already left. They said they'll need at least twenty-four hours to track her down…"

"Well then tell them that they don't have twenty-four hours. I need to know when this is handled in full."

"Will do Christian. What do you want me to do in the meantime?"

"Just, keep me informed", I say through clenched teeth and hang up. _Christ. When is she ever going to learn?_ I hear a faint knock on my door and call for whoever it is to enter. Miss Steele walks in and quickly, too quickly, sets my lunch down on my desk. Strangely, her presence is soothing.

"No mayo?", I ask.

"No, sir."

"Good. Thank you", I reply as I desperately try to calm down. _Don't take your anger out on the staff._

"Is everything okay, sir?", she asks timidly.

"Nothing that concerns you. I'll see you in the meeting", I say before picking up my phone and dialing Welch. Miss Steele takes the hint and exits my office. _Shit._ I hope I didn't frighten her but I don't have time to worry about that. I need to take care of Leila first.

"Grey?", Welch answers on the second ring, his voice gruff as always.

"Welch, did Ros tell you about Leila?"

"No? She bothering you again?"

"Yes. Apparently she tried to see me this morning just after I left."

"Anything after that?"

"I'm not sure. Ros just mentioned that she was on the CCTV footage trying to enter my penthouse."

"I see. I'll look into it and be on the lookout. I'll contact you when I have something."

"Good. Thanks."

"Bye, Mr. Grey", he says and I hang up. As I try to keep my temper down, I start to debate involving Ana in this. What if she ends up like Leila, or worse? I dismiss the thought as ridiculous and bite into my sandwich. Miss Steele did well and my anger resurfaces for now.

 **A few hours later,** I straighten my suit before entering one of the large board rooms as seven other men and Ros await my arrival. I shake each of their hands in-turn and sit at the far end of the table with Ros on my left.

"Mr. Grey, I talked with Welch and he'll try to get something for you by tonight", she says apologetically. I suddenly feel guilty about yelling at her and nod in an attempt to reinforce her in return. Soon, Miss Steele enters and awkwardly sits down beside me on my right.

"This is Anastasia Steele, my new intern", I explain and she looks slightly surprised by my introduction, although why is beyond me. She mumbles her hello and I turn to the task at hand. She pulls out a small notepad and pen, obviously waiting to take some notes.

 _She takes her job seriously. I think I can get used to this._

"Christian, I think we have some suggestions on some new solar energy for the poor, namely in Africa", Mr. Johnson begins. "How do you feel about low costs reaching all regions and setting up some buildings to associate it?"

"I think it would be more likely to make it free altogether. Plus, I'm not sure if new communications centers would be very welcomed."

"What do you mean?"

"Too much space, especially since we're unsure of how many villages they would have to touch. Maybe we can afford something more suitable for homes, instead of creating unnecessary establishments. It can save time and money if we do it right."

"Hmm. You have a point. Has Eamon Kavanagh offered any expertise?"

"Quite recently. I'm not too sure about associating myself with college students, but the environmental sciences department looks promising for the company."

"I agree", Mr. Dornan chimes in. "I recently talked with the board about beginning a new foundation to help feed more of the poor in Africa as well."

"Oh?" This is news to me.

"Yes. We were discussing costs but ultimately decided to make it free instead. We're still debating on the location, but we figured a talk with the local government could help."

"I agree. Could construction begin after that?"

"If they agree to it. We might need some volunteers, though."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. Could we provide this for other poverty-ridden areas as well?"

"It seems so. Although, we need more of a literal blueprint before we can proceed. Otherwise, it'll be a messy fix." I nod my head in agreement and check to see Miss Steele vigorously taking notes. Again, the sight is pleasing.

 **"** **When can we begin production on the water system?",** Johnson asks as we wrap up our meeting.

"Hopefully by next week when I'm back from New York", I reply.

"And you're sure Mr. Kavanagh is up to the challenge?", Dornan inquires.

"Yes, he is. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity such as this. Gia Matteo already has the plans worked out", I respond, hoping my disinterest doesn't show.

"Excellent. Well, then we're all set. Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Grey", Johnson remarks as he rises to shake my hand.

"Likewise."

As I say my goodbyes and Miss Steele gathers her belongings, Ros pulls me to the side with concern etched on her face.

"Christian, I thought you weren't going to hire Gia again."

"She's a friend of Elliot's; he highly recommended her", I respond.

"You know her reputation. Isn't there someone else you can hire?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I trust my brother and she gets the job done. I'm not too thrilled about it but at least she knows what she's doing." The last time I had the displeasure of Miss Matteo's company, she tried way too hard to feel me up and left with a flirty wink before driving off in her shit-colored car. I'm reluctant to bring back her services, but I have no choice. Unfortunately, Elliot is never wrong in his recommendations, and he's proven that one-too-many times in the past.

"I hope you're right", Ros says eventually.

"When am I never?", I reply with a smirk. Ros rolls her eyes but I can tell she's trying not to laugh. She retreats with the rest of the men and I'm soon left with Anastasia alone.

"Miss Steele, will you be ready to go Friday afternoon?", I ask. She looks at me as if she doesn't answer my question.

"For New York", I clarify.

"Oh, um, yes Mr. Grey. I can be ready by then", she stutters.

"Good", I reply before heading back to my office. I fish out my cell and quickly start to call Taylor for an update on Leila. How the hell could she come that close without someone noticing?

 **At precisely six,** I exit my office just as Miss Steele picks up a briefcase indicating she's ready to leave.

"Is that all, Mr. Grey?", she asks sweetly.

"Yes. Nice work today, Miss Steele. I'll see you Friday at the tarmac; I can have Taylor come and get you."

"Oh no, that's alright. I can find it", she states and I suddenly feel agitated. _What's wrong with Taylor?_

"Okay. See you tomorrow", I respond, hoping she doesn't notice my expression and head for the elevator. Unfortunately, she doesn't ride with me but I'm starting to think that it might be best if she doesn't. Taylor's waiting for me by the curb and quickly climbs out to hold my door open for me. I slide in just as he returns to the driver's seat and starts to take off.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry about the mishap today. I was visiting with my daughter and missed Miss Williams' encounter", he explains apologetically.

"It's fine. Any word on her whereabouts?"

"Nothing yet, but Welch mentioned informing you tomorrow. Apparently, Miss Williams had vanished before anyone arrived."

"Was she hurt or with anyone?"

"No, sir. She just looked desperate."

"Was Gail there?"

"Yes, but Miss Williams disappeared before she could answer."

"Fuck", I say under my breath. _What does Leila want with me now?_

"Thanks", I manage to say after a while and look out my window as Taylor drives me home. No more Leila for tonight.


	4. Chapter Four

**Christian's POV**

 _He's here. It always feels like he's here._

 _"_ _You little shit! What the hell did you do?!", he yells at me. Too loudly. I have to cover my ears._

 _My mommy is crying on the couch._

 _She's always crying, but this time it's worse._

 _"_ _Get the fuck out of here", the man yells again as he shoves me away, hard enough to make me hit the floor._

 _He picks up mommy and slaps her hard on the cheek._

 _"_ _Stop your fucking crying, you bitch! I got someone here to see you, so shut the fuck up!"_

 _He slaps her again._

 _And again._

 _And again. And throws her on the floor._

 _He grabs my hair and drags me to my bedroom, just as I see a man I don't know come inside and unbuckle his jeans._

 _The angry man throws me on the floor of my room and slams the door._

 _He smells nasty. Like bourbon and cigarettes._

 _"_ _You fucked up son of a bitch. What am I going to do with you now?", he asks and takes off his belt. I try to run but he holds me back._

I wake up, sweat pouring down my chest and my heart pounding hard. I take short, deep breaths, desperately trying to control my heartrate. I check the clock and it reads 6:45.

 _Fuck this._

I pull back the duvet and sit up in my bed. I put my head in my hands as I contemplate the dream. That was when she fell in a state of depression, and the asshole thought it was me. No matter what, it was always me.

 _What did you expect, Grey?_

I ignore the thought and decide on a run. The last thing I want is another temper around the staff.

 _Including Miss Steele._

Pushing the thought aside, I stand and head for the dresser.

 **With Kings of Leon** **blasting in my ears,** I run down Southwest Salmon straight toward the Willamette River. With each passing moment, a certain blue-eyed, chestnut-haired woman keeps entering my mind. She hasn't left my mind since the moment we met and I don't know whether to be relieved or annoyed.

Her reaction to New York was confusing. Did she think I would try to hit on her? As much as I'd like to, my thoughts take a depressing turn as the idea of her being my submissive becomes more and more unlikely every time I think about it.

She's too young. And innocent. How the hell could she be my submissive? Does she know anything about it or is the idea a lost cause? Plus, what if she's with someone? Her files didn't indicate any relationship, so maybe there's hope.

 _Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Grey._

Ignoring the thought, I start to make my way back, my feet pounding hard on the pavement.

 **I'm** **in the shower** but the hot, cascading water hasn't washed away my mood. This time it's not just Miss Steele, but another woman that won't leave my mind.

 _Why the hell is Leila so anxious to see me?_ Her e-mail the other day was unexpected, but visiting my penthouse? What the hell does she want?

I try to remember if anything from our past might have started this behavior, but nothing comes to mind. Sure, she was upset to see me go but as far as I remember, she was never hostile about it. It's not in her nature. Welch mentioned how she met someone after me, but if that was the case, why is she contacting me? As always, I wish I knew.

Trying to brush off the thought, I shut off the water, step out, and grab a large towel before wrapping it around my waist.

 **Mrs. Jones has gone all out.** She's made me a three-cheese omelet, bacon and black coffee before I leave for the day. I didn't realize I was so famished.

"Is there anything else you need, Mr. Grey?", she asks as she fills my cup for me.

"No, thank you. How are you from yesterday?"

"Just fine. I just wish I had been there to see Leila before she left", she admits guiltily. I'm not used to seeing her like this and it makes me feel a tad uncomfortable.

"It might've been best if you hadn't. I still haven't figured out why she wants to see me like this."

"Hopefully it's nothing serious", Gail interjects.

"Me too", I agree. _Yeah, hopefully._

 **I decide on a** **light** gray suit, dark tie, and white linen shirt before checking my reflection in the mirror.

 _Don't take you anger out on the staff._ I repeat the mantra a few mores times, take a deep breath and after one final check, I head out.

 **"** **How's your daughter, Taylor?",** I inquire as we pull up outside of GEH.

"She's thriving well, sir. Her mother's taking care of her today."

"Is everything going well for you?"

"Yes, sir. As well as they can."

"Good. If you need anything, let me know."

"You do enough, sir", he smiles reassuringly before exiting to open my door. I thank him and head inside. Miss Steele is talking with one of the receptionists—Paula, I think—as I enter but looks up once she sees me.

"Um, good morning, Mr. Grey", she addresses, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she does. I've given her half a day off so she has enough time to be prepared for New York.

"Miss Steele. Are you ready for our trip tomorrow?"

"As ready as I can be."

"Is there anything you need help with?"

"Um, no thank you, Mr. Grey. I'm just not used to travelling is all." _Oh?_

"May I ask why?"

"Um, I just don't have the time, I guess. I am excited though. I've always wanted to see New York", she smiles politely.  
"Well, then I hope the trip is accommodating enough", I reply.

"Is there anything I need to know or prepare?", she asks as I hit the button to call the elevator.

"It's a beautiful city. I've been there many times myself. I'm only planning on having you do some paperwork while we're there", I reply as the doors open.

"You've gone there for work?", she answers once we're inside.

"Mostly, but I also have a place there for when I'm travelling. I don't visit it too often, though."

"Is it okay if I ask why?"

"I much prefer the company of Seattle. And the people that reside", I reply as I look at her with a half-smile. She blushes at my comment and stares down at her knotted fingers.

"I hope I don't make you feel uncomfortable, Miss Steele", I say after a while.

"Not at all, Mr. Grey", she answers but I can't tell if it's the truth or not. Before I can dwell on it further, the elevator doors open and we're forced to drift apart.

"Be sure to get those files I sent you faxed before lunch. If you want to attend another meeting, I have one this afternoon."

"Um, okay. I'll take care of it right now", she remarks as she heads off for her desk.

As I make my way to my office, Andrea suddenly emerges and stops once she sees me.

"Oh, Mr. Grey."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just didn't know when you were arriving. Um, Elena called hoping you would have dinner with her tonight before your trip."

"Is it important?"

"Not at the moment, but I think she just misses you", she jokes.  
"I'll call her back in a few. Can you fetch Miss Steele some tea, please? I have some paperwork I want her to look over." As I say this, Miss Steele looks at me questionably and smiles sweetly before returning to work. _Yeah baby, I can be nice._

"Sure thing. When I come back, we can go over your schedule."

"Good. Thank you", I respond before continuing to my office. Miss Steele smiles professionally as she types something on her laptop. I return the favor and close the door. A few minutes later, Andrea appears and I motion for her to take a seat across from my desk.

"Okay, so Lucas Woods left you a message asking to talk about the design of the phone, your mother called asking if you'd be willing to have lunch on Saturday, and Niall Leonard wants a video chat with you over your plans for the graduation ceremony."

"And my other meeting is still scheduled for today?"

"Yes, sir. They'll be waiting for you in the second boardroom."

"Good. I'll have Miss Steele accompany me for that."

"Is she holding out okay?", she asks, which takes me by surprise.

"I think she'll be just fine. She was a little shaken up about our trip to New York."

"Has she ever been?"

"No, but I think it's more the idea of travelling so soon after she arrived. At least it won't be long."

"Any news on Miss Williams yet?", she asks suddenly, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her question.  
"Ros told me", she explains. _Of course._

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure it's nothing serious." As I say this, I can tell Andrea doesn't believe me.

"If you say so."

"Just out of curiosity, do you remember anything back from when she was fired? I'm trying to connect the pieces but so far nothing suggests why she's reaching out to me now."

"Honestly, I can't think of anything. I remember how quiet she was when she started working here. However, she did seem to get along well with you after that. She seemed much happier all of a sudden." _More than you know._

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. Is there anything else?"

"You got a call from Gia Matteo wanting to talk about the plans she's developed."

"Fine. Call my mother back and tell her I'm busy."

"Will do. Anything else for now?"

"Not at the moment. I'll call you if I need anything else."

"Yes, sir", she responds and hastily heads out. _What was that about?_ Shaking my head at the thought, I pick up the phone and call Matteo, hoping that the conversation will be brief.

 **After I finish with Woods',** I collect some papers and head out to find Miss Steele. She's gone from her desk but I can't recall where she's disappeared to. I'm about to ask Andrea before I notice Miss Steele heading my way, looking slightly embarrassed as she does.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Grey", she states, slightly flustered as she does.

"Miss Steele. Where were you?"

"Um, I got a call from my mom when I was heading for the bathroom and just got off the phone with her."

"Was it anything serious?", I enquire, trying desperately to hide my annoyance.

"Um, no. She was just calling to see how I was doing."

"Miss Steele, unless it's an emergency, please leave all personal calls unattended for while you're here."

"Um, yes sir. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting her to call", she answers timidly.

"Just don't let it happen again", I reply. _Shit, don't scare her, Grey._ Reigning in my temper, I hand her the papers and motion for her to follow. She obliges immediately and follows in my wake.

 **"** **And you're sure you** **can handle things when I'm gone?",** I ask Woods' as our meeting is wrapping up. He's always been incapable of getting the job done as soon as possible, and as much as Ros tries to tell me to give him a second chance, I find it impossible knowing his reputation. Leaving him behind with my company is the last thing I want.

"Absolutely, Mr. Grey. I can start the work on the phone first thing tomorrow morning", he reassures me. _Assumption confirmed._

"I'll hold you to that, Lucas. We can't afford another mishap after this."

"No worries. After this, I promise I'll get the company back on track. You can count on it." _Sure I can._

"I hope so. Good luck with the phone", I respond coolly, shaking his hand as we leave. Once we've dispersed, it's just me with Miss Steele.

"Miss Steele, do you know where the tarmac is for our departure?", I ask her.

"Um, yes, Mr. Grey. I'll be there as early as I can", she stutters and I smile at her uneasiness.

"Good. I should be there around the same time. Good work again today. I look forward to showing you New York."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey", she smiles before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. _Good, she's still affected. And evidently, so am I._

"Have a good day, Miss Steele. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good day, Mr. Grey. Glad I could help", she smiles shyly and quickly enters the room. I smile at her departure and close the door behind me. I head back for my office and contemplate calling Elena about tonight. After a moment, I pick up the phone and dial her number. She answers on the second ring.

"Christian. Wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon", she says, sounding a little confused by my call.

"Just checking to see if we're still on for tonight."

"I'll have to get a rain check. Something just came up at work."

"Anything serious?"

"I don't know. The alarm went off but I'm on my way to check on it now."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, but I'll let you know if I need you. See you when you get back?"

"We'll see. Let me know how it goes."

"Sure, Christian. I'll hold you to that."

"Bye, Elena."

"Bye", she answers and I hang up. On impulse, I call Welch and ask him to check on Esclava to make sure everything's alright. Usually it's a false alarm but I just want to make sure for Elena's sake. After I finish with him, I pick up a report on a new shipping unit and start to read on the possibilities of income.

 **As Taylor drives me home,** my thoughts keep wandering back to Miss Steele. Suppose I could ask her if she's interested? Would that be too forward considering our arrangement? If she does have a boyfriend, would I be over-reaching? I'm trying to stay away but sooner or later, she enters my mind, almost like an addiction I can't escape. Taking a deep breath, I go over the plans for tomorrow, silently hoping that my encounter with Miss Steele can answer my questions.

 _Don't hold your breath, Grey. She's too young for you._

 _Either way, a man can hope._


	5. Chapter Five

**Christian's POV**

 **As Taylor pulls up on the tarmac,** I notice Miss Steele pulling in with, I'm assuming, her roommate, Kate. They exit the car as Taylor approaches them and starts taking her luggage. She looks taken aback but eventually allows him to do his job. She looks in my direction, looking as beautiful as ever, and I give her a brief smile as she blushes in response.

 _Good._

Her roommate says something to her, hugs her, then re-enters the car before starting the engine and driving away. Miss Steele starts walking in my direction and I hold my ground and regard her politely.

"Miss Steele", I remark impassively.

"Mr. Grey", she responds politely. I hope she knows how lovely she looks.

 _Easy, Grey. She's still your employee._

 _I know, but a man can hope._

Just then, Taylor re-emerges and begins taking Miss Steele's belongings into the jet. I allow her to go ahead of me to ensure she makes it in safely. Her not-too-gracious entrance into my office when we first met springs to mind and I smirk at the memory.

Shaking my head at the thought, I enter the jet as Miss Steele takes a seat near a window and, much to her surprise, watches as I take two seats from her.

 _Yeah, baby. I can sit where I want._

She smiles shyly at me before staring out the window as the pilot states that we are ready to depart. I sit back and watch the view, grateful that I'm flying to New York with Miss Steele.

 **After a while** , Miss Steele falls asleep upright in her seat and I have a chance to admire her physique. She really is quite stunning, but the realization that she may be taken dampens my mood. If that was the case, I would really be losing the bet of making her my submissive. Suppose I just ask her if she's interested?

 _Grey, take it slow. You haven't even arrived in New York yet._

Ignoring my thoughts, I gather some papers from my bag and beginning reading reports on Darfur.

 **Some time passes** and the captain announces our arrival in New York. Miss Steele awakens from her sleep and looks a little groggy as she does. Once we land, I stow away the reports and offer to help her up.

"No, thank you; I'm fine", she says half-awake. I can't help my chuckle in response.

 **Taylor takes our** luggage to a nearby SUV and I open the door for Miss Steele to enter. She mumbles her thanks and slides in the back seat. I quickly join her and close the door behind me.

"Do you like the view?", I ask once we're settled.

"It's beautiful, Mr. Grey. I can see why you wanted to come here."

"Yes. It is quite a sight", I smile kindly at her, causing her to blush and smile shyly in return.

 _Is it just me who affects her or is she this way with all men?_ Deep down, I'm hoping for the former.

 **Once we arrive at the hotel,** I open my door and motion for Miss Steele to climb out. She takes in the sights as I close the door and hand the keys to the valet. A bellboy appears who gives Miss Steele some unwanted attention. I glower in his direction and he backs right off.

 _Asshole._

We proceed to take our luggage to the elevators and all enter before heading for our floor. Once we arrive, I lead Miss Steele down the hallway to her room.

"If you need anything, just call for room service in my name", I explain.

"You don't have to do that for me, sir; I can afford it", she responds. Her comment catches me by surprise and very briefly I imagine her in the Red Room. Ignoring my wayward thoughts, I give her my I'm-a-twenty-seven-year-old-billionaire-so-I-can-afford-it smile and state that I insist.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey", she answers sweetly.

Just then, Ros comes by and asserts my attention.

"Christian, I just got a call from one of the boards you're meeting with and they would like for you to do some promotional work for the new company", she explains.

"What kind?", I ask, feigning interest.

"Particularly a photo shoot and short interview." I let out a heavy sigh before responding.

"Fine. When?"

"Tomorrow at, say, four. It can be right here in the main lobby. I already spoke with the staff and they are willing to let us rent it for a few hours."

"Fine", I regard coolly. Ros takes that as a sign and gives Miss Steele a polite nod before departing.

"Miss Steele, I want you look over some files and tax them over to my company. Can you have them done by noon?', I inquire to hide my annoyance.

"Yes, sir", she remarks, causing me to smile.

"I'll see you then", I answer and go to talk to Taylor.

"Taylor, can you talk to the pilot about our flight? It felt more rocky than usual. I just want to make sure it's safe."

"Yes, sir. I can talk to him now."

"Good. I have a few calls to make but once you're done, please check that Miss Steele is settled.

"Yes, sir", he remarks as I head for my room. I pull out the card just as my cell rings. I check the caller ID and groan in response; it's my mother. Reluctantly, I answer her call.

"Hello, mother."

"Christian, glad I got a hold of you. Are you in New York?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. I was hoping you'd call me when you landed."

"Is that the only reason why you called?"

"That and to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm just busy at the moment."

"Oh, I didn't know. Can we talk later then? We miss you."

"We'll see, Mom. Say hi to Dad for me, okay?"

"What about Elliot?"

"Tell him to fuck off", I smirk. My mother has the courtesy to laugh.

"Will do, sweetheart. Love you."

"Bye. I'll talk to you later", I respond and hang up. As much as I hate my family, I do have them to thank for saving my life. If I had stayed with the crack whore, I'd probably end up dead.

 _Don't go there, Grey._

Pushing aside my thoughts, I pick up my cell and call Andrea. Hopefully the company's still standing when I get back.

 **"** **Is that all, Mr. Grey?",** Andrea asks after an hour or so.

"Yes. Keep me informed on Lucas' development. I don't trust him with the design."

"Are you having second thoughts?" _Andrea, if only you knew._

"Maybe. Just let me know how it goes."

"Will do. How's New York?"

"Still the same, unless they changed it while I was gone." Andrea laughs in response and I can't help my smile.

"Very funny. Okay, I'll check in with him and get back to you soon."

"Good. Thanks. I'll be waiting for your call."

"Bye, Christian."

"Bye", I reply before hanging up. Andrea is one of many assistants that I've had over the years but I have to admit, she's the best one there is. I could ask for the Covenant and I'd think she'd make it work. I check myself in the mirror and head off to my first meeting of the day. It hasn't even been a day yet and already they're hounding me about work. I would much rather be showing Miss Steele the sights. Briefly, I wonder if she's done with her tasks but then again, it's only been an hour. Maybe I'll have time before we leave. Grabbing my phone and straightening my tie, I head out from my room and head for the lobby. Hopefully, this meeting will be quick.

 **After a couple hours,** I finally finish and head back to my room a lot sooner than I thought. On second impulse, I decide to head for Miss Steele's room and see if she'd be willing to have a tour of New York. I knock on her door but after a few attempts, I assume she's out and head back to the lobby. A woman at the receptionist's desk notices me when I approach and gives me her widest grin.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?", she asks too politely. _It's just a pretty face, sweetheart._

"Have you seen a young woman pass by within the last hour? Twenty-one, chestnut-colored hair?", I ask.

"Um, no I don't think I have. We haven't had many visitors this afternoon."

"Okay. Thanks", I remark and head outside. As I do, I notice Miss Steele across the street but something's off; she's stumbling. _Shit, is she drunk?_ Trying to reign in my temper, I watch as she holds onto her jacket as a young man—I'm assuming the bartender—exits and asks her if she's alright. I can't make out her reply but I'm too distracted by her stumbling a little and him catching her as she falls.

 _Get your fucking paws off her,_ I think absentmindedly but at the same time, I'm happy he does. The last thing I want is her falling on the ground. Once I reach the bar, Miss Steele falls backwards and by some miracle I catch her before she falls. She looks at me confused and I have half a mind not to put her on my shoulder.

"Christian?", she enquires. At least her vision is still fine.

"I'll handle this", I inform the bartender who immediately backs off and leaves.

"You'll handle it? That sounds very noble of you", she giggles and I try as hard as I can not to lose it. _She's laughing at me!_

"Anastasia, have you been drinking?", I ask, although I already know the answer.

"Yeah, I have, Mr. Fancy Pants. You really hit the hail right on the nead. Oops, I mean the head right on the nail", she jokes and I contemplate rolling my eyes at her.

"Listen to me, I'm going to take back to your room."

"I don't need any help Mr. Control Freak. Why are you so bossy towards me? I can handle myself." _Control freak? Oh baby, you have no idea._

"Come; I'm taking you home", I remark and help her stand to her feet. I help her across the street but it's like holding a struggling toddler. After a few minutes, we're at the hotel and I lead her into the lobby before calling one of the elevators. Miss Steele starts swaying in my arms and I have to struggle to keep her upright. Finally, the doors open and I help her inside.

"Nice and easy", I say as calmly as I can manage, though I'm anything but calm at the moment. _What if she had gotten hurt?_

"Easy for you, Mr. Nice Guy", she laughs, interrupting my reverie.

"Anastasia…"

"Oh, it's Anastasia now isn't it? Let me ask you something; how did you ever find me if you weren't back here yet, Mr. CEO?"

"I noticed you weren't in your room and went looking for you. Looks like I came just in time", I explain.

"How generous of you. I'm sure it had nothing to do with you stalking me then, since you showed up simultaneously to catch me as I fell." _Stalking?_

"What were you drinking?", I ask her impassively, hoping that it wasn't anything too strong.

"I don't know, um, don't remember, but it sure was good", she smiles foolishly as if she accomplished something. I roll my eyes at her answer just as the elevator jerks a little. She falls into my arms and I freeze. She clutches my upper arms to keep her balance and I do the best I can to hide my fear as she does. The darkness starts to emerge, suffocating me in its wake, and all I want is for her to let go. She looks up at me, hopefully not seeing my concern, but before I know it, she leans up and kisses me on the lips. In a moment, I return the gesture as my tongue glides past her lips and finds her own. Then, I realize what I'm doing and quickly pull away.

"What's wrong?", she asks breathless but before I can respond, she suddenly collapses and falls in my arms.

"Shit", I mumble and miraculously catch her before she falls. She then vomits on herself and fortunately, none of it gets on me. She passes out again and finally, we arrive at our floor and I pick her up to carry her to her room. I check her pockets for her room key and find it in the front. I pull it out and slide it in, and soon the door lights green allowing us access. I walk her to the bedroom and set her carefully on the bed. I then proceed in removing her jacket, shoes, socks and jeans, trying to ignore the smell as I do. I wonder briefly if I should take off her shirt, but disregard the idea as going too far. As I pull the jeans down, she suddenly mumbles something in her sleep and huddles into a little ball on the bed, breathing softly as she does. The sight takes me by surprise and tenderly, I kiss her hair and inhale her scent. She reminds me of my grandfather's orchard and wonder briefly if I should take her sometime.

 _If she's still with you by then._

Ignoring the thought, I take her clothes and put them in a laundry bag before setting it outside to be washed later. I then get an idea and call Taylor to get her some new clothes. He answers on the second ring.

"Yes, sir?', he asks surprised.

"Please get Miss Steele a small t-shirt and size seven leggings."

"Any specific color?"

"Blue for the shirt, black for the leggings."

"Very good, sir. I'll be back soon", he answers and I hang up. Taking a deep breath, I lift Miss Steele and gently lift her arms as I take off her shirt. I catch sight of her breasts and my cock twitches slightly.

 _Shit._

Quickly, I head for the mini bar and pour her a glass of orange juice before setting it on the nightstand. I then rummage through my bag for some Advil and place two of them next to the glass. Hopefully, she won't be out for long. Leaving her on her own, I head for the living room and pull out some reports.

 **After an hour or so,** I hear a knock at the door and presume that it's Taylor. Setting my paper down, I get up and answer the door.

"Miss Steele's clothes, sir", he remarks as he hands me the bag.

"Thanks", I reply as I take the bag. I should really pay him more for these requests.

"Anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you. Go back to your room."

"Good night, sir."

"Good night", I remark and he heads down the hall. I close the door and head back for the bedroom, and Miss Steele is still sleeping the same. As I get closer, her eyelashes flutter and she frowns in her sleep. Setting the bag down, I pull out her clothes and carefully sit her up. She mumbles something in her sleep but I can't make it out. Slowly, I slip the shirt over her head and set her back down. I then take the leggings and slide them on, careful not to wake her but considering her state, I doubt she'll wake soon. Once I finish, I set her back down and pull the blanket over her. Soon, she falls back asleep.

"Sleep tight", I whisper and exit before I do something I'll regret. As I make my way back to the living room, an idea springs unbidden in my head and before I can stop myself, I pick up the phone and call room service.

"Yes, sir", a woman answers. I think she's the same from before but I can't be sure.

"Can you send up some first edition copies of Tess of the D'Urbervilles please?" She's silent for a moment but finally answers.

"Any way you want them?"

"Wrapped. Parcel packaging."

"Okay, sir. We'll send them up as soon as possible."

"Thanks", I reply and hang up. On impulse, I go to check on Miss Steele and she still hasn't moved from the last time I saw her. _Shit, she really has it bad._

Before I can stop myself, I take off my shoes and socks and very carefully climb into the bed. I can't concentrate knowing she's in here, so I'll just stay for a while and make sure she's okay. Even when she sleeps, she's lovely. Careful not to touch her, I move a strand of hair away from her face and she moans at the touch. I wonder idly if she'll look like this in her room.

 _Stop now, Grey. She's too young for you._

Lying back, I put my head in my hands and contemplate asking her my proposal. _If she accepts._

 **After a while,** there's a knock on the door and after one last look at Anastasia, I head for the door and take the books. I go and set them down on a nearby chair, hoping that she'll accept. I sit back down and watch her as she sleeps. I then decide on a jog to distract me from Miss Steele. If I stay any longer, I'm sure I'll do something I'll really regret.

 _As if this isn't enough?_

 _Shut up._

Grumbling to myself, I slip on my sweats and head out.

 **Once I return,** I order room service for her room and just as I enter the door, she's sitting up in bed taking the remedies I laid out for her.

 _Good girl._

"Good evening Anastasia", I state politely but coolly. "How're you feeling?" _At least she's still alive._ I feel a sudden wave of relief as the thought comes to mind.

"Better than I deserve. How long have I been out?", she inquires, uncertainly, I think.

"It's been on and off, but I would say six to seven hours. I had Taylor fetch some clean clothes for you."

"Why?"

"Yours were covered in vomit; I didn't want you to sleep in it." _And thank God you didn't do it again._

"So, you undressed me then?", she asks horrified. _What did she think I would do to her?_

"I didn't have much choice. I ordered room service for you. It should be here any minute."

"Did you stay in here with me?", she whispers.

"Mmm-hmm", I say simply.

"Where?" I point to the side of the bed and her eyes widen in horror.

"Oh my God… Did we…? We didn't…" _What the fuck?_

"Necrophilia's not really my thing. I just laid there and watched, making sure you were alright."

"How long were you in here?"

"Just a few hours, at a time." She blushes at my remark and stares down at her lap.

"I hope this isn't a natural habit for you", I say, watching her coldly. If she does, then this won't work at all.

"No, sir." _Thank fuck._

"Good."

Just then, there's a knock at the door and I get up to answer. I give the server a generous tip and roll the cart into her room. She looks shocked when I return.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered a little of everything", I shrug apologetically and start buttering some toast for her.

"Thank you, sir", she says quietly as she takes the toast.

"Did anything else happen last night that I should know of?", she asks suddenly.

"You don't remember?"

"It's all a little fuzzy at the moment", she confesses. _Put her out of her misery, Grey._

"You kissed me just before you passed out", I blurt out and she stops eating as I do.

"Um…" _Yeah, baby, but it was nice._ I shift uncomfortably at the thought before continuing.

"I'm going to assume it was the intoxication that made you act out that way", I answer as I prepare some more breakfast for her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I swear I don't do this occasionally and I apologize that you had to deal with me that way."

"It was a novelty for me too. I'm not used to bringing a drunk girl home or to her room, especially when she works for me."

"Are you going to fire me then?", she says nervously and I narrow my eyes. _What kind of a monster does she think I am?_ Plus, the thought of her not working for me anymore is depressing.

"No, but I will give you a warning. Try to control yourself as you continue to work for me and we'll never bring this up again", I reply but strangely start hoping that this would happen again, minus the alcohol.

"Okay", she responds timidly and takes a bite of her food. _Good._

Just then, a thought enters my mind and before I can stop myself, I pull my shirt off my back and she gazes at me as I do. I lean down on the bed, resting my weight on my forearms and lean closer to Miss Steele.

"If you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week", I remark and she almost chokes on her food.

"What?", she answers and I take a quick bite of a piece of pancake on her fork.

"I gotta go take a shower. Call me if you need anything else", I state before getting off the bed and exiting her room. She says nothing and I close the door behind me. Well, that was unexpectant and for some inexplicable reason, I hope it won't be the last.


	6. Chapter Six

**I'm sitting on** my bed, holding the books Mr. Grey gave me, contemplating what I should do with them.

 _Why did he get these for me?_ Was it after I passed out or before? Shit, are they a peace offering?

As I think about yesterday's events, I still can't believe that Mr. Grey didn't fire me on the spot. Holy cow, is he used to this kind of attention? The thought makes unsettling jealous for some reason.

 _Of course he's had a past. Why are you so special?,_ my subconscious snarks and I roll my eyes in response. But as I think about it, I can't help but agree. But then again, does he do this for all his employees? I haven't even earned the books after the stunt I pulled. _I still can't believe I kissed Mr. Grey!_ What the hell is wrong with me?

 _Everything._

 _Shut up._

As I sit there grumbling over myself, there's a sudden knock on the door and my heart leaps into my throat. Suppose that's him.

 _Don't be ridiculous._ Ignoring her, I stand and head for the door and check through the peephole; it's Ros. _Ros?_ Quickly unlocking the door, I open it and Ros smiles kindly at me.

"Miss Steele, hope I'm not disturbing you", she says.

"Um, no, not at all. What's up?"

"Mr. Grey wanted me to tell you the photo shoot is taking place in a few minutes and he wants you to attend."

"He does?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?", she inquires and I have to remind myself not to tell her what happened.

"Um, no, no problem. Does he need me to do anything?"

"Just be there, I guess. He does want you to check in with Morgan Patel, though."

"Who's that?"

"The photographer. Mr. Grey isn't too keen on having her do the photo shoot, so maybe your presence could be a calming influence on him."

"It can?" _I can't believe it._

"Yes? Are you, Ana?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Um, just give me a minute and I'll be right down."

"Sounds good. Oh, before I forget, Mr. Grey asked Taylor to get this for you", she states as she hands me a shopping bag of some kind.

"What is it?", I ask as I take it.

"I'm not permitted to say. I think Mr. Grey said it was surprise for you."

"Um, okay. Thank you, Ros."

"My pleasure, Ana. See you soon", she declares before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway.

 _More gifts huh?,_ my subconscious asks and even my inner goddess is intrigued. I close the door and set the bag on the bed and check what's inside; a shirt. _He got me a shirt?_ It's a white one with ruffles on the sleeves and when I check the size, I see it's a perfect fit. How does he know my size? Then I remember the clothes he got me yesterday, and all of them were a perfect fit. Shit, now I feel bad for Taylor for getting this for me. Hopefully this isn't a normal habit for him. Putting the bag and books on the side, I slip on the shirt and head for the bathroom. _I'm going to be seeing Mr. Grey again._ I'm silently praying that things will go well.

 **I'm standing in** the distance of a lobby floor, waiting for Mr. Enigmatic to appear. My body's shaking with anticipation as I regard the fact I'm going to see him so soon.

 _What did you expect?,_ my subconscious remarks. Ignoring her, I look up and see Christian entering the lobby, looking every bit as beautiful as before. He's wearing a gray suit—does he seriously not wear any other color?—and if I'm not mistaken, his hair is damp. As I try to avoid his gaze, the photographer, Morgan calls out to him signaling they're ready. He nods in response and she blushes in return.

 _Are all women affected by him?_

 _You would know,_ my subconscious remarks.

Shaking my head at the thought, I watch as Morgan directs Christian to sit on a small box wrapped in a gray cloth and motions for him to sit. He gazes at me and smiles and I suddenly feel guilty for being caught staring. I avoid eye contact with him and bite my bottom lip nervously, hoping he doesn't notice.

"Okay, Mr. Grey. Turn slightly to the left and look at the far window", Morgan says, pulling me back to the now, and Christian does as he's told. One of the men shines some lights in his face and almost blinds him in return. The man apologizes but Christian ignores him. Soon, the cameras start flashing and I watch enchanted as Christian reaffirms his position, frowning as he does.

"Should we try a few with a smile?", Morgan asks after a while but Mr. Grey remains impassive. _Does he not like to smile?_ Morgan seems to take the hint and continues with her work. After what feels like an eternity of Christian sitting and standing enough for a lifetime, Morgan finally calls it quits and the men start packing up as she goes over to talk to Mr. Grey. I can't make out what they're saying but he doesn't seem too pleased by her appearance

 _Why?_ I then notice Morgan putting her arm on Christian arm as he does his jacket, making him look uncomfortable at her approach. She then slides her hand up and down on his arm and he stiffens in response. _Shit, she's flirting with him._ Why does that make me feel jealous?

 _Because he's hot._

 _Shut up!_

As I stand awkwardly in the lobby watching the exchange, I'm surprised to see Christian approaching me, wearing a look of determination on his face. _Oh._

"Anastasia, may I take you to a café nearby?", he asks politely and I'm momentarily taken aback as he does.

"Um, okay", I stutter. _Is he asking me out?_

He looks relieved—I think—says something to Taylor and leads me outside. Holy hell, I'm going on a date with Christian Grey. The thought makes me smile. Taking a deep breath, I follow Mr. Grey out on the sidewalk and we both wait for the traffic to pass. The traffic's hectic at this time but my biggest thought is that I'm here with Christian Grey. _Shit, am I in trouble?_

 _What do you think?,_ my subconscious asks but I ignore her and once the light turns green, follow Christian across the street. The café isn't too packed, so hopefully we can find a decent table nearby.

"What would you like?", Christian asks, startling me as he does.

"Um, if they have Twining's English Tea, I would like some of that please", I respond shyly.

"How do you take it?"

"Weak and black, sir."

"Anything to eat?",

"No, thank you", I reply and leave to find us a table. I feel as if he's watching me as I do but can't bring myself to look. Suddenly, I feel a little shy. _Is he going to bring up that kiss from yesterday?_ He said we should forget about it but I haven't been able to since it happened. I haven't gotten drunk since that party with Kate, but for some inexplicable reason, I'm surprised it happened at all. Hopefully, it doesn't change our work relationship. Although, it was nice overall.

I look up and suddenly see him standing beside me, almost startling me, as he sets down a tray with his coffee, my tea, and a blueberry muffin. He places my cup in front of me and proceeds in filling it from the little pot.

"Thank you", I answer and take a little sip. He sits down and takes his muffin before breaking off a piece and offering it to me.

"No, thank you. I'm not very hungry", I protest.

"Have you eaten at all?", he asks. _Shit._ I haven't eaten since this morning. I was too busy setting up for the shoot.

"I was too busy working", I confess and look down at my lap.

"You seem nervous", he says abruptly, causing me to look at him as he takes a bite of his muffin and chews slowly.

"I find you a little intimidating", I whisper. He smirks at my comment and I wonder briefly why it's amusing.

"Good. You should", he states simply and I bite my lip in response. _What?_

"Is that a nervous habit?", he enquires and I release my lip as he does. _Jeez, he's observant._

"It's one of many. I'm trying to get out of it."

"Don't", he retorts, taking me by surprise.

"You're very high-handed."

"I'm used to getting my own way."

"That must get very boring", I joke and he smiles in return.

"Tell me about your family", he then asks and I briefly wonder why the sudden interrogation. Taking a deep breath, I begin my story. I tell him about my real father dying when I was young, being raised by Ray, my stepfather, and how he's the closest to a father that I've ever had. He then asks about my mother and I'm almost inclined to laugh at his comment.

"She's on husband number four", I state dryly, laughing at my little joke. He looks at me amused but doesn't press it further. He then asks if I get along with my mother's husbands.

"Most of them; there was one that I never got along with. My mom's current husband, Bob, is nice though. I'm kind of hoping that this one lasts."

"And your father?"

"He's amazing. He treats me as if I were truly his daughter. I'm lucky to have him", I say warmly, lighting up as I talk about Ray. We might not be related by blood but he took me as his own and became the only father I've ever known. I can't imagine my life without him.

"Why is your mother married so often?", Christian asks abruptly, continuing his inquisition. _Why is he so interested to learn so much about me?_

"I guess she's an incurable romantic. Her marriages never last for long."

"Are you?", he asks and my brows furrow at his comment.

"Am I what?"

"A romantic?"

"I suppose I am. I study English Lit, so I kind of have to be", I answer but as I do, he suddenly looks disappointed. _Why?_

"I'm sorry. I can't", he states after a moment.

"What?"

"I should take you back", he responds dryly and stands before leaving a tip on the table. _We're leaving?_ I stand as well before following him out of the café and onto the sidewalk, waiting for traffic. I hug myself as a breeze blows by and before I know it, Christian's taking off his jacket and placing it on my shoulders. We touch briefly and my breath hitches in my throat.

"Thank you", I mumble in response. Before I know it, his hands are suddenly holding my face and his thumb softly caresses my cheek. I move my head into his touch and close my eyes briefly as I welcome his embrace. Before I can say anything, he suddenly leans down and kisses me softly, taking me by surprise. After a beat, I kiss him back, completely unaware if anyone's watching us. Fuck, he's a good kisser. After what feels like forever, he pulls away and we're both breathing heavily. He gazes down at me and I have a chance to admire his physique. Holy cow, is he beautiful.

"I'm not the man for you. You should steer clear of me", he says suddenly and I'm confused by his comment. _What?_

"I have to let you go", he continues when I don't respond. Soon, I feel tears forming in my eyes and suddenly feel more embarrassed than before. _He doesn't want me. He never did._ After a beat, I give my response.

"Okay, Mr. Grey", I say as I try to keep the tears from streaming down my face. Clinging to his jacket, I cross the street by myself to get away from my rejection.

Once I reach the hotel, I head up for my room, repeating to myself that I'm not going to cry but once I open the door, the tears start to roll down my face. I lean against the door and slowly slide down to the floor, before putting my head in my arms as the tears start to flow. Shit, why am I crying? I never cry. Ever.

 _He wasn't yours. He never was,_ my subconscious says and I can't help but agree. _Then why am I feeling this way?_ I already kissed him before but this time, he kissed me, right there on the street. For a minute, I started to think that we could be something more but like the fool I am, it never came to be. Is that why I'm so upset? Or was it because he rejected me after our kiss?

Trying to vanish Christian Grey from my mind, I sit on the floor and cry until I can't.


End file.
